heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Manoeuvres in the Dark
Synopsis On his way home from the Aidensfield Arms one night Col. Clifford hits a boy on a bicycle. At his trial he gets a fine and is required to take a driving test. During the test it is discovered that he is night blind and he is only allowed to drive at daytime. Gina's old friend Terry Noble has gone AWOL after a fight with another soldier. She hides him although sergeant Craddock has asked his constables to be on the lookout for him. It turns into a murder hunt when the soldier he attacked dies, and Noble takes Col. Clifford hostage until he can get away during the night. Oscar Blaketon inherits a lot of money and has a business proposition for Lord Ashfordly, which Greengrass probably will not be too happy about. And speaking of Greengrass he is planning a French gourmet evening at the Aidensfield Arms. Full Summary Terry Noble, a soldier and former boyfriend of Gina's arrives in Aidensfield asking for her help when it is revealed that he has gone AWOL. And after two years' silence. He has had a fight with a fellow soldier. She hides him in secret and provides him with food, drink and money. Unknown to them, Ashfordly Police Station is on the look out for him and discover that the other soldier has died. Nurse Maggie Bolton also pops into the station with her new baby boy, whom she has called Sam. Gina eventually confesses to PC Mike Bradley that she has been helping Terry - only for him to disappear. Mike asks around in the Aidensfield Arms and Mary doesn't recognise him. Colonal Clifford, an ex war veteran has knocked a cyclist off his bike and Jackie Lambert becomes his solicitor as well as his driving instructor after the court orders him to retake his driving test. He has Cataract, which is an eye disease preventing him from driving at night due to his poor vision. Clifford then gets taken hostage along with PC Phil Bellamy when the police come looking for him. Mike eventually catches him when Noble steals Clifford's car and is seen driving it at night. Elsewhere Claude Greengrass is organising a French gournmet party - no coppers of course and to Mike's disapproval, he says that solicitors like Jackie are allowed because you never know when you might need one, at the Aidensfield Arms but David ends up ruining the main course and ends up covered in it! They end up having fish and chips instead! Elsewhere, Oscar Blaketon gets the same idea, coppers only in the other room as to celebrate his leaving at the Aidensfield Post Office. Jackie shares hers with Mike, and both are happy enough to stay in Aidensfield. When Blaketon shows up Greengrass is less than impressed to hear that he is now the new owner of The Aidensfield Arms. Cast * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Lambert * Bill Maynard as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Kazia Pelka as Maggie Bolton * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Arbel Jones as Mary Ward * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Gavin Abbott as Terry Noble * Paul Rider as Roger * Geoffrey Chater as Hal Clifford * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery Baby Sam Bolton.png Fiona Dolman as Jackie Lambert.png Jackie Lambert.png Jackie Lambert in Manoevres In the Dark.png Jackie Lambert and PC Alf Ventress.png Jackie defends Colonel Clifford in court.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert.png Mike and Jackie in Manoeuvres in the Dark.png Gina and Terry.png Craddock.png Mike and Maggie.png Phil and Maggie.png Category:Episodes Category:Series Nine